The disclosure relates generally to refractive index profile measurements of cylindrical glass bodies and, and more particularly to precision measurements of index profiles of cylindrical glass bodies comprising refractive index striae—i.e., multiple thin layers of glass with rapidly changing indices of refraction.
A light beam passing through a cylindrical glass body can be diffracted into multiple diffractive orders by the thin glass layers, due to refractive index striae, which adversely affect the accuracy and precision of existing refractive index measurement techniques, or can even render the measurement of refractive index profiles impossible.
No admission is made that any reference cited herein constitutes prior art. Applicant expressly reserves the right to challenge the accuracy and pertinence of any cited documents.